The New Girl
by crimsonrain2471
Summary: This is my first fanfic and I hope its up to par! It's a Naruto yaoi fanfic with a SasuNaru pairing. It's not completed yet so bear with me as I continue to write it. I try and write as much as I can between juggling college classes! thx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Firstly I'd like to say that I am typing this out first before I post it online because...well because I can't find a flippin' signal where I am currently so sadly I cannot post this right away. What's even more sad is that for some unknown reason my computer decided that I did not need Microsoft word so it ate it and now I am typing this using...ugh Notepad. Which isn't necessarily a bad program I just can't...well you know do anything with the font or change the size or anything like that. I also cannot auto format which just sucks...and alas I cannot use the spell check, so I apologize now for any spelling errors I am sure to make. Okay now that that is said and done, on to the important stuff...what was I doing again ooo right the fanfic...um let's see I don't have a clue as to why or how this idea came to me, but I have decided to write my first fanfic, so I am sorry if it may suck which I'm positive it will, but if someone does like it then I'd have to say...breathes heavily I LOVE YOU! Oookay...awkward...moving on again, as I said before this is my first fanfic and hopefully not my last crosses fingers I pray that the demonic monkey that appears randomly in my life does not steal my thought bubbles...this may only be a oneshot...who knows I may add a chapter or two or three...anywho as said it is my first one so please be gentle...dang this is a really long authors note.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated with it, but if I did that would be so awesome! If I owned Sasuke and Naruto they would have to do whatever I told them to because well I'd own them, but anyway I do however own the character Sakahara Mizuki so copyright don't copy me. coughs

* * *

**The New Girl Ch. 1  
**

**What is this feeling?**

The village of Konoha was peaceful, as it usually is during the spring time. No wars were waged during this time because the other villages were almost always recovering from the cold and harsh winter. School was starting up again and the students of Konoha High were starting to get a little edgy this close to finals and all.

One young boy with dark hair and an arrogant, uptight attitude didn't seem to mind though. He was distracted, which bothered him because Uchiha's didn't get distracted, it was just, out of character. It just didn't happen and especially not because of a girl.

Ah, but alas here he was wondering what it was about this new transfer student, why he was so entranced by her. She was pretty, yes, but not necessarily the hottest. What the...? Did he just use the word "hottest"? Sasuke didn't use such vulgar words, and most definitely not toward or about women.

What the hell was wrong with him?! He wasn't interested in relationships. Besides he didn't even know this girl, she shouldn't be this interesting, but God he really wanted to know her name. No, not just her name, everything, he wanted to know everything about her. What her name was, what she liked, what she hated, what her favorite color was, and if she liked long walks on the beach...NO STOP IT! He screamed internally.

He breathed in deeply as she walked past, she smelled heavenly, like an angel. Course, he didn't know what an angel actually smelled like, but if he had a say, that's what they would smell like. He found himself wanting to inhale her scent again.

Oh god, was he becoming perverted?! These are classic signs of a stalker. No he was passionate. He tried to redeem himself, yes, passionate is what he was.

Jasmine, Jasmine mixed with the sickly sweet scent of her body. He was sick, and it was scaring the living hell out of him.

**"Sasuke...SASUKE TEME! Are you alive?"** Naruto was screaming in his ear. Naruto's yelling jerked Sasuke back to reality.

**"Get off me dobe."** He said pushing the blonde away. He stared off again, ignoring the loud boy in front of him.

**"Are you sick or something?" **Naruto asked putting the back of his hand against the other boy's forehead.** "Running a fever? You look all starry-eyed."** Sasuke lazily brushed his hand away.

**"I'm fine, go bug Sakura or something."** Naruto pouted.

**"Teme..."** He mumbled as he walked back to his seat.

**"Okay class, we have a new transfer student here today. She just moved here from Osaka. Miss**

**will you please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself." **The teacher announced to the class, barely looking up from his book.

**"Hai."** The girl at the back of the room stood and only the soft whisper of her skirt was heard as she seemed to float down the row to the front. Sasuke couldn't help, but stare at her and the way her medium length hair swayed as she walked.

He nearly jumped the guy who let out an appreciative whistle. Most of the guys stared, drooling, checking out her backside as all the girls glared in envy. Ino was fuming, it was always her that every guy wanted, guess she had some pretty tough competition now.

The girl stopped at the black board and turned around, you could hear Sasuke's breath catch in his throat or was it only loud because the whole room had gasped at her beauty.

As I said before she wasn't the most beautiful girl, but there was some thing about her presence that made her seem unbelievably enticing.

She was 5'2" tall, a bit on the short side, and 120 pounds. Her eyes, a deep shade of purple with flecks of green and gold around the center and her hair a cool, dark blue, almost purple itself. Her pale white skin was flawless and baby smooth. Picture perfection he thought with a sigh

**"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakahara Mizuki des."** She said in a strong, but sweet voice. So sweet it was almost a whisper of soft velvet.

Mizuki, what a lovely name, he thought, I just want to say it over and over. Another whistle,

**"Knock it off you barbarians." **The teacher said half-heartedly.

Mizuki blushed fiercely and walked back to her seat. One young boy leaned his head into the aisle to try to snatch a glance at her. Sasuke casually kicked him in the face, not taking his eyes away from Mizuki's face.

She nodded in his direction, as sort of a silent "thank you" then began thumbing the pages of her text book. I bet she's witty and intelligent, I'd love to talk to her, about anything.

The bell rang and Naruto jumped up and nearly tackled Sasuke as he stood up.

**"N-naruto what the?!"** Sasuke moved mere seconds before Naruto smashed into him. Instead he went flying past into the desk behind him."Let's have lunch together Sasuke?!" Naruto suggested, pulling himself up from the floor. Sasuke rolled his eyes,

**"I'd rather eat worms."** He retorted. The blonde's blue eyes widened,

**"Really Sasuke teme?!"** he grinned evilly. **"I'll go find some, if you're serious."**

**"You're impossible usuratonkachi,"** he began to walk out, but stopped short when he heard a barely audible voice.

**"Um...excuse me?"** The new girl interrupted. **"I wanted to thank you properly for what you did earlier."** She said in a small voice.

**"Uh...oh n-no problem heh heh." **Sasuke stuttered nervously.

She giggled softly, covering her small mouth with her hand.

**"H-have you seen the rest of the school yet?"** he tried to recover from before.

**"A-ah...no." **She looked at her feet blushing a new shade of red.

**"I'll show you, I-I mean if you want?" **He offered trying not to beg.

**"Mm that would be great, arigato!"** She said looking up at him with a sweet smile.

**End chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** sigh I had hoped that first chapter would have been longer so I'll try to make the next few that way. I also forgot to mention in the last a/n that this will be a SasuNaru fanfic so if you do not like reading boy on boy love then now is the perfect time to leave. I didn't rate the last chapter as mature content because well it wasn't really, but the next few will have some sexual themes. I hope you enjoy it and please comment! I love the good comments, but helpful criticism is always acceptable.

* * *

**The New Girl Ch. 2**

**Our Silent Battles...**

Naruto looked from one to the other and back again, mouth agape.

**"But Sasuke I thought..."** Sasuke cut him off.

**"See you,"** He said vaguely to the blond, not paying a bit of attention to him as he led Mizuki to the door.

**"Our school's not all that large, but it's decently sized.."** He began as they traveled down the hallways. He pointed out the different classes as they passed.

**"We have a fully equipped gym and work out area, two basketball courts out back, a running track in the west wing, and an Olympic sized pool at the southern end of the building. Except you have to have permission from a teacher to use the pool and they usually only give permission to students who need it for extra swim practice."**

**"Naturally," **She nodded in obvious agreement. **"So who's the blond boy, if you don't mind me**

**asking?"** She queried. He raised a questioning eyebrow. She winced when she saw his grimace at the mention of the boy.

**"Sorry it just seems like he really likes you."** She said nonchalantly. He grit his teeth, but inwardly smiled. He had grown to care about the dobe.

**"Sasuke? Did I offend you?"** She asked worried.

**"Huh?" **He looked over at her **"Ah..no no,"** He waved his hands. **"I was just thinking."**

**"Oh," **She said twisting her fingers together nervously.

**"I, I'm a little hungry, did you want to go get some lunch? We could join your friend."** Mizuki suggested.

**"Oh sure, I am hungry now that I think about it." **His stomach rumbled loudly. From around the corner a pink haired girl grumbled,

**"stupid new girl, Sasuke has never accepted my offer to eat lunch. She comes along and asks him once and he's all over it!"** She stomped her foot and stormed off. Sasuke smirked, he had sensed her chakra a while ago, he revelled in the thought that she was jealous. He loved making Sakura angry, almost as much as he loved beating Naruto during their training sessions. They headed towards the cafeteria where they spotted the blond eating a bowl of ramen at a table, alone in the corner of the room. "Hey dobe," Naruto looked up his eyes turning bright as he smiled at Sasuke. "We're going to eat lunch with you."

**"Really?!"** Naruto asked surprised.

Mizuki and Sasuke stood in line for their lunches and after getting their Lasagna hot lunch, sat down a the table with Naruto.

**"I can't bwelweve vo'er eeting wiff ee Fafuke."** The blond barely got out between a large bite of his ramen.

**"Eww, Naruto chew your food first before talking, that's disgusting!"** Sasuke grimaced.

**"Thorry,"** He said frowning.

Mizuki giggled and began eating her lunch. Sasuke opened his millk and took a drink, but before he could swallow it Naruto shouted,

**"Hey Sasuke look!"** He wiggled his nose with the chop sticks stuck in it.

**"BLERGH!"** Sasuke spluttered on his milk and squirted it all over the table.** "Agh, Naruto what the?!"** He shouted at the blond, wiping his face and the table. Mizuki laughed out loud this time, covering her mouth trying to muffle the noise. Sasuke pulled the chopsticks from the blond's nose and whacked him with them. Smirking as he put the sticks back into the boy's ramen.

**"Yuck, Sasuke now my precious ramen is ruined!"**

**"Oh no, not the ramen!"** Sasuke shouted sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He didn't know why, but he was feeling happy, just having lunch with his friends. One of which was extremely cute when they laughed and it wasn't the dobe.

The bell rang and it was time for Math class.

**"Hey Mizuki what class do you have now?"** Sasuke asked his fingers crossed.

**"I have Math now,"** She said cheerfully, **"My favorite subject."**

Naruto gagged, Math was his worst subject, he didn't know how she could enjoy it!

**"I'm horrible at that stuff!"** Mizuki laughed,

**"Well I could tutor you if you're that bad."** She said teasing him. Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy

**"Actually, Sasuke's going to help me, but thanks anyway," **He said patting Sasuke on the back. The raven haired boy shrugged the hand off and growled at the blond.

**"Grr, Naruto I never said..."**

**"Race you to class!"** Naruto yelled and took off down the hall at full speed.

**"He has a lot of energy, doesn't he?"** Mizuki stated the obvious.

**"You have no idea..."** Sasuke said smiling as he thought of how long he and Naruto usually trained.** "Really."**

**FLASH BACK**

"**Oi dobe, get off me,"** Sasuke demanded calmly. Their training session had ended with Sasuke on his back and Naruto straddling his waist. Naruto grinned,

**"No way teme!" **He stuck his tongue out at him.

**"You better keep that in your mouth," **The raven haired teen grinned back evilly. Sasuke moved so fast they switched positions in seconds. Now Naruto was on his back, eyes wide in shock, Sasuke now straddling the other boy. He leaned in so close to the blond's ear he could feel Sasukes breath, hot against his neck.

**"You probably should listen and keep that tongue in your mouth, it's quite tempting hanging out like that."** Naruto blushed so deeply he thought his face was on fire. Sasuke smirked, he enjoyed making the dobe blush, he looked so cute and innocent. He stood up with out looking at him, and offered Naruto his hand to help him up. The blond blushed again and took his hand...

**FLASH BACK END**

**"Sasuke, we're going to be late if you don't hurry."** Mizuki touched his arm and brought him back to the present time.

**"Oh right,"** He said blushing slightly at her gentle touch. They hurried to Math class and made it just in time. They sat next to each other, Mizuki next to Naruto and Sasuke next to Mizuki.

**"Iruka-sensii," **Naruto whined, **"I can't do this stuff!"**

**"Stop whining Naruto and pay attention, maybe you'll understand if you listen."** He reprimanded him. Naruto mumbled something incoherent and sat back down. Iruka took roll and then began class by writing equations on the board. Naruto slowly ripped a piece of paper from his spiral notebook. The noise making Iruka clench his teeth in anger. He wanted to turn and yell at the boy, but he didn't want to embarrass him.

The blond crumpled the paper into a ball and hucked it at Sasukes head. The raven haired teen growled and reached around Mizuki with his mechanical pencil, lead extended, and jabbed Naruto in the arm. Naruto winced and bit his lip, trying not to express his pain vocally.

All of this happening around an oblivious Mizuki. She sat, happily copying down the equations and solving them one by one. Sasuke stopped his silent battle with Naruto for a split second to admire her intelligence. Which wasn't the best idea because just then Naruto shot a spit ball that stuck firmly to Sasuke's cheek, warm and slimey. That was the last straw for Iruka,

**"Grr do you two mind?! I'm trying to teach a class here!" **They boys stopped with serious faces plastered on. Mizuki looked up, confused,

**"Ora?"** Her small voice hardly heard. The whole class, except the three, burst into laughter causing Iruka to lose it even more.

**"Oi, look at the disturbance you've caused, Naruto, Sasuke go stand in the hall!"**

The two teens grabbed their things and headed for the door. Once in the hall, each on either side. Naruto turned on Sasuke and stated bluntly,

**"This is all your fault, you know!"**

**"You're the one who started it dobe!"** He spat at the blond.

**"At least I'm not an emotionless zombie!"** Naruto growled back.

**"So you say."** Sasuke laughed.

Naruto rushed forward and pushed Sasuke into the lockers. Only Sasuke pushed back, forcing Naruto back up against the lockers on the other side. Sasuke held him by the wrists, pushing him harder into the lockers. Naruto blushed deeply and turned his face away,

**"W-what're you doing t-teme?"** He asked his voice a bit shakey.

**"The same thing you were about to do."** He said hoarsely into his ear. Goose bumps popped up on the back of the blond boy's neck and he shivered.

**"S-stop it..."** He said weakly.

The bell rang and it seemed extra ordinarily loud. Probably because they were both dead silent! Sasuke backed off Naruto quite quickly as other students swarmed the hallways. Mizuki was one of the last students to come out of the Math classroom.

**"Hey guys, what happened in there??"** She asked curious.

**"Nothing, the dobe here was annoying me."** Sasuke said quietly.

**"O-oh I see..."** She said still confused, but she could feel the tension between the two boys and decided to let it go.

**"Well now is our free period, what did you guys want to do for an hour?"**

**"I was going to have Sasuke help me with my Math homework right now."** Naruto said grinning broadly.

**"O-oh okay, well Ms. Sakura invited me to her house. I think I'm going to go find her. See you**

**tomorrow!" **Mizuki waved energetically to both of them and they waved back.

Sasuke kind of wanted to spend some time alone with her, but he knew while Naruto was around it wasn't going to happen.

**End Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Whoo! Two chapters already…lol well I already had about 3 or 4 chapters already written just not posted cause I'm a slacker…but I will definitely post the next two chapters tonight so expect them soon! Please read and review because I'll give you cookies if you do!

* * *

**The New Girl Ch. 3**

**We're Just Friends….Right??**

They wandered to their favorite study spot, under the large oak tree at the back of the school; where hormone-driven couples come to suck face in a semi-private place.

As soon as they sat down in the shade Naruto whipped out his game boy and started to play. Sasuke rolled his eyes; this is what he did when he said he wanted to study Math.

"**What are you going to do when you fail your finals and they hold you back?"**

"**I'll just cram before the final and pull of a D, that's passing right?" **Sasuke scoffed pulling out his Math book and pad of paper.

"**Yeah if you want to work at MacDonald's!" **

"**What's wrong with flipping burgers? And I like fries." **

"**Well I can see you have your career in order**,**" **His statement dripping with sarcasm.

"**Yep," **Naruto said cheerfully, not looking up from his game. Twenty minuteslater and Sasuke had finished with his Math homework. He was about to start his English assignment when he felt a warm, wet feeling form on his thigh.

"**What the?! Oi Naruto!" **Naruto had fallen asleep, his head just now lolling over enough that his drool fell onto Sasuke's pant leg. Sasuke was about to yell again when Naruto mumbled his name in his sleep!

Sasuke smirked, **"What the hell kind of dream are you having dobe??" **He wondered, Sasuke blushed.

"_He looks so God damn cute when he's sleeping!"_He thought to himself. _"Especially when he says my name, even though this is the first time I've heard him do it…wait why am I thinking about Naruto this way?! It's Mizuki I like, not Naruto, a boy!"_He was becoming really confused, really fast.

"_I don't understand why I'm feeling this way…I've never felt this way about another boy…just Naruto and I'm just now realizing it..?"_He thought about what he was about to do for a long time before he actually moved. Then when he finally did move it was towards Naruto's face. Bringing their lips ever so much closer together until they met and he gently applied more pressure against Naruto's lips, deepening the kiss and in his sleep Naruto whimpered. It scared Sasuke, however, enough for him to break the kiss. He 

wiped his mouth and moved a few feet away from the other boy. Needing to put some space between himself and temptation. The blond stirred and opened his eyes, blinking a few times and then rubbing the sleep from them asked Sasuke why he didn't wake him.

"**You looked tired, thought I'd let you sleep a bit." **He lied through his teeth. _"What? I'm not just going to come out and say 'hey I want you so badly, let's have butt sex!'"__** -**_DOOM- _"What the fuck am I thinking?! Certainly not about sex…and certainly not with Naruto…or was I?! Oh I don't know what I think anymore!"_ He screamed in his mind.

"**You drooled on me Usuratonkachi," **He stated dryly, not knowing what else to say.

"**Well you could of pushed me off…wait why didn't you??" **He demanded an answer.

"**I can't tell you that!" **Sasuke bit his lip, hoping the blond didn't suspect him of the truth.

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow, **"Why can't you tell me?" **He asked, even more curious than before.

"_Kuso!" _Sasuke thought…what did I get myself into?!

"**Why do my lips taste like mint…and cinnamon? I don't remember eating anything like that…huh oh well!"** He concluded happily. **"So let's go play some video games at your house Sasuke, you have the best screen ever for playing games!" **He suggested with a grin.

Sasuke visibly calmed after that proposition, **"Well we have to do our English first and it's poetry."**

"**Aw man, I hate that rhyming, sappy stuff!" **

"**You know, you don't have to write about romance you stupid dobe," **Sasuke remarked (quite redundant eh?). The blond boy stuck his tongue out as retaliation.

"**Oi, what did I tell you about that tongue?" **Sasuke smirked. Naruto quickly sucked his tongue back into his mouth and blushed a dark shade of red. Sasuke's body hardened at the thought of their tongues battling for dominance.

They wrote their poems, Sasuke taking his time perfecting the poem while Naruto finished in less than five minutes.

Sasuke's Poem Titled 'Secret Love'

_Your golden blond locks and icy blue eyes_

_My love for you I have to disguise_

_All the hurtful things I say are not what I mean_

_But I don't know any other way_

_To show you how much I care for you_

_Maybe someday you'll feel the same way too_

Naruto's Poem Titled 'Stupid Snake'

_Go away you stupid snake_

_Your image is something I truly hate_

_Your scales so rough and itchy_

_Your body so slimy and icky_

_And your bite so nasty and mean_

_So go away you stupid snake _

_Your image is something I truly hate_

It was getting later in the day when they finally meandered to the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke unlocked the overly large front door and pushed it open.

Ah home sweet RAAAAWR! Naruto had attacked the pillow lying on the couch and as his weight came catching up to him Sasuke leapt to catch him. Only rather than helping Naruto they ended up on the floor in a very compromising position. Naruto blushed fiercely and tried to hide his face in the teme's chest.

"**Ow ow ow," **Sasuke cursed under his breath and under the weight of the blond.

"**Gah, you need to quit eating so much instant ramen, you're freaking heavy!" **He grunted as he pushed the other boy off of him.

"**Heeey!" **The newly offended boy jumped up and began to scream at the raven haired boy.

To which all he had to say was, **"Hnn…" **As he helped himself up off the floor, then sitting on the overstuffed couch. He grabbed the controller resting on the arm and turned the game system on.

The game that was already in the console was a complicated puzzle game which Naruto was horrible at.

"**Aw man, I don't want to play that stupid game, it's so boring!"**

"**Yeah only because you're a dobe and can't figure out any of the puzzles," **Sasuke said flatly.

Naruto wandered into the kitchen for something to drink since for some reason his mouth was dry. And why was Sasuke acting so weird around him? It was really making him feel uncomfortable.

Sasuke pushed open the free swinging kitchen door and opened the refrigerator for a drink.

"**Hey dobe, you staying the night this weekend?" **Sasuke asked before drinking milk straight from the carton. Naruto just gaped at this un-Sasuke like behavior.

"**What?" **The dark haired boy asked shrugging his shoulders.

"**N-nothing," **Naruto blushed. Why was he doing this silly little school girl thing…what was it called…oh yeah being shy?!

"**Well…are you going to answer my question??" **Sasuke asked gradually becoming irritated.

"**OH YEAH! Sakura-chan's having a slumber party this weekend and that new girl's going to be there. We should totally go and spy on them!!" **The blond shrieked, jumping around in excitement.

Now usually Sasuke would smack the dobe upside the head for merely suggesting something like that, but this time he just smirked and called him a pervert. _'He didn't say he wouldn't do it…' _Naruto thought getting angry at the other boy for acting so strange.

Naruto laughed loudly and ran from the room, Sasuke blinked a few times before returning the milk back to its spot in the fridge. Closing it, he sauntered back into the empty living room? Looking around, befuddled Sasuke called about the house for Naruto. Growling low he began to search the house room by room.

He was surprised to find Naruto in the game room, playing a fierce round of DDR.

"**You suck," **Sasuke said with a wicked smirk playing across his face. Naruto turned to look and stumbled over his own feet. Sasuke laughed out loud this time, holding his side, afraid it might split.

"**Grr…" **The demon fox boy growled from the back of his throat.

"**Calm down, I was just kidding." **Sasuke said the humor still in his voice.

"**Yeah, well I gotta get home anyway," **Naruto mumbled and headed for the door. Sasuke's face became serious again and his eyes lingered on Naruto's angry face as he passed.

"**Y-yeah okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" **He formed the last part as a question because he knew Naruto liked to skip school most days.

The blond nodded as he disappeared around the corner. Sasuke listened to his footsteps, down the hall, a pause as the other boy grabbed his bag and then more footfalls toward the door. He heard the quiet hiss of the door on the carpet and then the sharp, but gentle click as it closed.

Sasuke sighed and slowly walked around the house picking up the small mess they had made. He locked the front door's dead bolt and flicked off the lights as he made his way back to his room. He wasn't hungry he thought as he passed the kitchen.

"**Guess I'll just skip dinner tonight." **He closed his bedroom door and took off his school clothes and digging into a couple dresser drawers pulled out his bed clothes; which only consisted of black silk boxers with the Uchiha fan crest embroidered on back pocket.

He turned off the over head light and climbed into the king sized bed. It didn't make any sense, sleeping in such a huge bed, it just kind of made him lonely…

**End Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TThe New Girl Ch. 4 **

**Rude Awakening…Literally!**

The next morning Sasuke woke with a very unpleasant feeling…something sticky all over his stomach…oh no. He was dreaming of doing some very sinful things to Naruto all night…he shouldn't be having those dreams about Naruto. That was a dangerous train of thought. He moaned softly as the silken material caressed his sensitized flesh.

He stumbled out of bed, his legs a little shaky; he grabbed some clean clothes and shuffled toward the oversized bathroom. Turning the shower on full cold he shivered as the cool mist sprinkled his chest. He slipped the boxers off and kicked them in the general direction of the laundry hamper.

He stepped under the steady stream of ice water and cursed through clenched teeth as it pounded his back. He shivered slightly, but smiled a bit as his erection gradually softened.

"**Dobe…" **He murmured as he shivered again, **"What are you doing to me?"**

**LATER AT SCHOOL**

Sasuke grumbled as Naruto ranted about the 'stupid' poetry assignment. The raven haired teen used the bathroom pass to bang his head on the wall. While Sasuke was in the bathroom, the mischievous blond snatched up his poem and read it to himself.

He laughed obnoxiously, earning angry glares from the other students. He covered his mouth and continued to laugh.

"**Ke heh heh, he wrote a love poem!" **The whole class turned and looked at the steaming Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"**You best run…if you like breathing!" **Sasuke said hoarsely, an evil sound in his voice and his eyes in a blazing red Sharingan. He then proceeded to chase Naruto around the desks and out the door, leaving the class very ruffled and confused.

They ran around the building, up and down hallways, past the swimming pool, basketball courts and running track; finally making it out the back where the oak tree was located. Sasuke had tackled the usuratonkachi to the ground and was now strangling the life out of him.

A scream came from behind them and Sasuke turned to look, still not letting go of the blond dobe. Surprised to see it was Mizuki standing there with her small hand over her mouth looking like she was about to faint.

"**You're killing him!" **She screeched and at the sound Sasuke immediately let go of the other boy, putting his hands over his ears to block out the noise.

Naruto sat up, gasping for air, filling his lungs full of the life he needed.

"**Wh..what the h-hell…….Sasuke t-teme!?" **Naruto managed while still sucking in oxygen to try and regain his lost air supply.

Sasuke dropped his hands and ran away from both of them, running as fast as he could back to his mansion, where he would sit and sulk. _'I can't believe that dobe! Screaming at the top of his lungs, something so entirely embarrassing!' _He yelled as loud as he could to try and ease some of the anger he felt right now. Not doing much good, he decided he would go and practice with his Sharingan at the training grounds; maybe he could think there.

Naruto stared blankly at his apartment stained wall, not knowing whether he should go and find Sasuke or stay here and mope. He was still angry at the other boy though…but I mean he did do something embarrassing to him. He did feel sorry and he wanted to apologize everything, it's just he wasn't sure how he felt right now. His feelings were all jumbled and he just needed some time to think about things. He was pretty certain that Sasuke had kissed him that time under the tree; he just didn't say anything for fear of pushing the brunet away._'I wish he wouldn't of stopped though, it felt really good. Having someone want him enough to do something like that; he had never had a bond like that before. So naturally he was frightened when Sasuke kissed him. God I want him so badly it hurts! That's it I'm going to go train or something to take my mind off of this shit'_

He hurried toward the training grounds, hoping nobody would see him; he really needed to be alone. But the person whom awaited him at the training grounds was the last person he wanted to see there. Sasuke sat on one the stumps in the center of the grounds staring off in deep thought. Naruto snarled, he wanted to scream at him, wanted to beat his head in, he wanted to kiss him…but he knew that wasn't an option after what had happened.

Sasuke looked over as soon as he felt the dobe's chakra at the edge of the field and he gave him one of those…you're definitely not the person I want to see right now smiles. Naruto lazily trudged his way toward the dark haired boy, dragging his feet purposefully to try and kill as much time as possible.

When he reached the other boy he jumped up onto the stump closet to Sasuke and sat.

"**If it makes you feel any better, my poems about a stupid snake…" **Sasuke smiled, one of the rare genuine smiles he never really showed.

"**Yeah, it does, a little bit; you just confirmed your complete and utter stupidity," **He laughed tossing Naruto another smile.

"**You still want to stay over tonight?" **Sasuke asked hopefully.

"**I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this! Are you crazy?!"** Naruto said throwing his arms into the air, which threw his weight and he tumbled to the ground. **"Ouch."**

Sasuke laughed again, much harder than before, as he jumped down from the stump and help the blond up off the ground. They were walking back toward the mansion when they passed Sakura, Ino, Mizuki, and a few other girls. Mizuki visibly blushed as Sasuke waved to her, both Sakura and Ino frowned. They both have always had a crush on the brunet and they both knew he would never feel the same. What bugged them the most was the interest Sasuke was showing in Mizuki. That's one of the main reason Sakura asked her to stay over, she wanted to find out as much as she could.

When the girls were out of sight, Naruto turned to Sasuke and shouted,

"**Wow, I really can't wait to go spy on them!" **Sasuke rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway because he honestly couldn't wait either; except he would never admit that to the dobe.

He also wanted to spend some more time alone with Naruto. He was tempted to tell him what he'd been feeling recently, but he was scared that the dobe would never speak to him again.

After entering Sasuke's mansion, Naruto made a bee-line for the kitchen. NOM NOM NOM By the time Sasuke had thrown his bag into his bedroom and headed to the kitchen, Naruto was stuffing his face with ramen.

"**You're so going to get fat, dobe…" **Sasuke said under his breath, but loud enough for the blond to hear. The brunet smirked and was about to turn and walk out when….SPLAT! A long noodle stuck soundly to his left cheek. Sasuke's eyes narrowing into slits as Naruto fell to the floor laughing.

"**Gomen gomen, I couldn't resist." **Naruto's apology didn't sound all that sincere and he regretted it when he was roughly pulled up by the neck of his jacket.

"**Oh here, let me get that for you." **The blond smirked as he quickly licked the noodle off the other boy's cheek. In shock, Sasuke dropped the blond; Naruto's behind slamming painfully to the stone kitchen floor.

"**Itai!" **

Snapping back to the present, Sasuke wiped his cheek and offered his slimy hand to Naruto; which he happily took, bouncing back up to a standing position.

"**So what're we gonna do until it's late enough to spy on the girls??" **He asked kind of wishing Sasuke would have gotten the hint and turned his face at the right moment.

"**We could watch a movie or something; I bought that new scary movie that's supposed to be the best horror flick of the year." **Sasuke said grabbing the movie case off the counter to show to Naruto. The blond boy inwardly cringed; he didn't really like scary movies since most movies involving a monster always reminded him of himself.

"**Sure, put it in…" **(Well that just sounds extremely dirty ne?) Naruto said shrugging his shoulders while pushing the kitchen door open to the living room; Sasuke hot on his heels.

'_You look so good from behind' _the brunet thought sinfully of the foxy blond's rear. _'Kiss me you fool!' _was the blond's only thought, _'you're so clueless teme!' _

--

Not even halfway through the movie and Naruto was damn near sitting in Sasuke's lap; which is kind of what the little devil had planned heh heh.

"**Naruto, chill out, you're practically molesting me!" **Sasuke said, internally grinning from ear to ear.

'_Damnit, I wish you were'_

Naruto stuttered, **"W-well I told y-you not to put that m-movie in!" **

"**What?! You're the one who agreed to watch it!" **Sasuke threw back, poking a finger into the blond's ribs, causing a giggle to erupt from the boy.

'_Aw curses you're so innocent, I'll take that from you soon enough dobe.' _Sasuke's impure thinking nearly oozing out of his ears. _'You could never imagine the things I'm going to do to you' _Sasuke froze, _'I should be thinking of Mizuki, not Naruto…it's not like he'll return my feelings anyway.' _

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke deep in thought.

"**Whatcha thinking??" **He asked poking Sasuke back, earning him a smile from the raven teen.

"**You…err! Y-yu-yu…yukatas!" **Dear God, why did that have to be the first thing to pop into his head? Blushing, he scooted away from Naruto.

"**Nan desu ka??" **He scratched his head, looking like his brain might explode.

"**Uh…girls, yes I was thinking about how Mizuki would look in a yukata…" **

"**YEAH! You're right, probably totally cute! She looks like the sweet and innocent, really brainy type!"**

Sasuke slumped into the couch, _'whew I saved that one!' _

**End Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I wrote this chapter in a cramped RV at my grandmother's memorial potlatch. DO YOU KNOW how hard it is to find inspiration to write a yaoi fanfic while you're surrounded by your family members?! Really hard….I tried listening to some Naruto openings and endings, but that only made me want to watch the anime and not do anything at all! sweats

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters affiliated with it, I do however own the character Sakahara Mizuki and this story plot.

* * *

**The New Girl Ch. 5**

**Peeping Toms?!**

They had shut off the movie because neither of them seemed that interested in it. Naruto dug in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small digital camera; it had been a birthday present from Iruka last year and the blond still didn't really know how to use it.

"**It takes short video clips too." **He said turning it on to make sure he had full battery power.

"**I figured you know; maybe we could get a few interesting pictures and a video or two." **Sasuke was a bit disturbed by it, but he nodded anyway.

"**It's almost eight, we should plan a route, there and back, and maybe have an emergency backup plan in case something goes wrong and we have to get out of there fast." **Sasuke suggested, being the cautious one.

"**Yeah, sounds good." **Naruto agreed and pulled a small notepad and a pen from his bag then handed it to Sasuke.

"**Okay, so there's a trail that comes up from behind Sakura's house, right, this time of year there's plenty of brush to hide in. That'll be our way there and back, but if something does go wrong we'll have to cut through the marsh." **

Naruto nodded, **"Sounds like a great plan!" **

The clouds had begun to roll in so it was more than likely that it was going to rain, probably around 9:30 10 O'clock.

They put on their shoes and jackets and wandered out into the cool evening breeze. Naruto visibly shivered and pulled his jacket more tightly about his shoulders.

They followed the winding path up to Sakura's back door, cursing as the brush caught at their clothing.

As they approached an open window they heard Ino's shrill laughter, they decided to get a closer look.

What they saw wasn't unusual for teenage girls; make up, nail polish, and hairspray. Even Mizuki was participating in the age old girlish pastime of "dress up."

But what got their attention the most was the green slime that Sakura had plastered on her face. Naruto covered his mouth and his body shook with laughter.

"**She looks like the creature from the deep!" **He aimed his digital camera and snapped a few shots of her. He also got an amazing panty shot when Mizuki had stumbled on the pile of clothes lying on the floor.

Sasuke blushed when he saw that they were blue, his favorite color. The blond also got a video clip of Ino, singing off key to a girly song playing in the background. By this time Sakura had washed the slime off her face and was now applying a good three layers of makeup.

Sasuke noticed that Mizuki was the quietest one of the bunch and he was glad for that because loud, screaming, fan girls annoyed the crap out of him.

He was brought back to reality when the music suddenly stopped playing and Sakura told everyone to be quiet. She looked suspiciously out a few of the windows, saying that she saw a flash of light and heard someone giggling.

Both Naruto and Sasuke froze, not moving, not even daring to breathe as the pink haired girl passed by the open window they were standing under.

"**Must have been a flash of lightning or something." **She said, shrugging her slender shoulders. She walked back toward the other girls and began talking to the in an inaudible whisper.

"**Guys, I think we have ourselves a couple of peeping toms here with us tonight." **Mizuki squeaked and began to nervously look around the room. Sakura caught her by the arm and told her not to worry.

"**Think we should give our visitors a little show?" **She asked mischievously.

Mizuki nearly jumped out of her skin when Sakura grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her mouth next to the shy girl's ear.

"**Don't freak out okay; I'm going to kiss you." **She whispered only to Mizuki. As she roughly kissed Mizuki square on the lips, both boys' jaws hit the ground and their noses began to bleed.

Naruto having started a video to record caught everything on tape and was grateful he had.

After slipping her tongue briefly into the frightened girl's mouth she turned to the window. She was now certain the boys were in fact spying through the window.

"**Enjoying the show boys?" **She asked in a husky voice.

They eyes widened, pupils dilating to the max, they turned and ran, through the marsh. Naruto slipped and fell twice; once on his rear, another on his face. Wiping the mud out of his eyes continued to run, Sasuke with him toward the mansion.

It had begun to rain shortly after they arrived at Sakura's, but at the time it was only a drizzle. Now it was down pouring buckets upon buckets of water; soaking them thoroughly.

They made it back, mostly unharmed, although Naruto was definitely more soaked to the bone than Sasuke. He sneezed and nearly fell on his arse.

Sasuke helping him up said, **"You're probably going to catch a cold. You can take a shower to warm up. The hot water lasts a long time, so you don't need to worry about it going cold. The bathroom is three doors down on the right. There should be a clean towel hanging up." **

Sasuke pointed down the hall and then turned to his room to at least change out of his dripping wet clothes.

"**What about you though?" **Naruto asked concerned.

Sasuke took the question in the wrong way at first before he realized what the blond was really asking.

He laughed nervously, **"Oh, I'll be fine until you're done; I'm just going to change out of these wet clothes." **

"**Oh, okay…" **Naruto was kind of trying to hint that he wanted Sasuke to join him in the shower…so uh he could, you know, warm up too and not have to wait. _'Damnit' _He shut the bathroom door and shakily took off his wet and muddy clothes.

Turning the shower completely on hot, he waited for the water to heat up. _'Stupid teme can't even take a hint and I've been throwing them at him for a while now!' _He stopped his internal dialogue when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"**Uh, yeah." **He said a little confused as to why Sasuke was knocking on the door.

"**Are you in the shower yet?" **_'Nani?! What's this? Sasuke's asking him if he's in the shower yet. What was on the jerks mind? Oh right, say something idiot!'_

"**Not quite yet, why do you ask?" **

"**Well…I really have to use the toilet, so if you could jump in the shower and shut the curtain I could use it real quick." **_'Oh that's what it was.' _The blond thought feeling stupid.

"**Y-yeah sure, I'm in now." **Naruto had just barely closed the curtain when the door creaked open. He blushed when he heard the other boy relieving himself.

Without thinking, Sasuke flushed the toilet, causing a scream from the other side of the shower curtain. _'Oh shit!' _The dark haired boy mentally beat himself over the head.

He was rendered speechless, however, when the dobe ripped the shower curtain open with his nostrils flaring.

"**T-that was f-fucking cold t-teme!"** His words faltering from the cold.

"**I-I'm sorry Naruto, I forgot, I'm not used to other people here." **He sounded sincere, so the blond forgave him, but blushed furiously as he looked down to see himself stark naked in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke was unintentionally staring and Naruto blushed even more.

"**Quit looking!" **He snapped the curtain closed again and stood under the hot stream of water again.

Sasuke was blushing from ear to ear, he had liked what he had just seen and his newly growing erection was a major indication. Running out of the bathroom he shut himself up in his room and waited until the dobe was done with his shower. Wishing he could join the other boy under the pounding hot water…'_wait actually, no, that wouldn't be good' _he thought _'I should be taking a freezing cold shower!' _

**End Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I am so sorry guys; I'm the world's most horrible slacker! I've also been drawing a few AkuRoku pictures for my niece's birthday present, which is no excuse, but I'm desperately trying to make it one. I was also having a bit of trouble trying to write this cursed chapter so bear with me. I hope you enjoy it and please review!

* * *

**The New Girl Ch. 6**

**It's Cold.**

Naruto vigorously dried his sunshine blond hair with a black, Uchiha crest embroidered cotton towel.

_'Kuso, I left my clothes in the living room!' _He poked his head out into the hallway and looked up and down it. Deciding it was safe; he wrapped the towel, loosely around his waist and hurried toward the couch where his bag was.

Cursing at the cool air in the room, he wrenched open his bag to grab his night clothes, and cursing again when he realized he didn't bring a change of clothes for the morning.

Grumbling as he was walking back to the bathroom, he didn't notice Sasuke as he walked out of his room and bumping into him, dropped his towel. They both blushed as their bodies briefly brushed against each other and Naruto being fully exposed, quickly covered himself with his fist full of clothes.

**"Sumimasen," **Sasuke apologized and kept walking down the hall.

Naruto ducked back into the bathroom and very swiftly pulled on his orange sleeve-less shirt and boxers. He opened the door and walking back down the hall he spotted Sasuke in the living room.

**"Um ...I kind of uh ...forgot clothes for tomorrow, you think I could borrow some, just until I get home later?" **

**"Yeah, I'll get some after my shower." **

_'Doh! He just thought of Sasuke in the shower. Quit it, quit it, quit it, bad mind, don't think like that!' _Naruto mentally slapped himself.

Sasuke had already grabbed his night clothes and was about to enter the bathroom when...

**"Oh, hey thanks!" **Naruto called down the hall after snapping out of his daydream.

Sasuke just laughed, **"Not a problem dobe." **

_'Hm__,__ I wonder what the dobe was thinking about.' _Sasuke thought, shutting the large bathroom door and going over to turn on the shower. He quickly slipped out of his night clothes and slid under the hot stream of water.

"**Ah, that feels so good." **He quietly whispered, closing his eyes and relaxing a bit. Hot showers always feel great after being soaked by rain or what have you.

--

Naruto slammed his fists down on the glass coffee table inadvertently scaring himself.

'_Damn it, why couldn't he just come out and tell Sasuke how he felt?! Oh yeah like it's an easy task going up to the teme and telling him that you want to jump his bones. I'm sure tons of people do it every day, but wait now that I think about it; girls actually do come up to him and tell him that, even some guys! But this is different; I'm not like all those other crazed fan girls/boys am I? I train with him almost every day; I stay the night at his house and could easily go spy on him in the shower… Jesus what the hell am I doing just sitting here, I should go spy on him in the shower!' _

He jumped up off the couch and hurried down the hall only to stop at the bathroom door. He stared at it for a long time before sighing and walking back to slump onto the couch.

Three times he did this, making it only to just outside the bathroom door to back on the couch. He was about to sulk back to the couch when he heard a frustrated Sasuke yell,

"**If you're going to fucking peek on me you better hurry up and do it!" **

Blushing fiercely, Naruto returned to the couch, extremely freaked out, and a little disappointed that he hadn't just wrenched open the door and threw the shower curtain open.

'_God how he really wanted to, he was just really disturbed and embarrassed that Sasuke knew the whole time what he was trying and failing to do__._'

Like Naruto, Sasuke was very disappointed that the dobe didn't sneak a peek at him. All the training they had been doing was paying off and he thought that maybe if the blond saw his slick, wet body he'd jump him right then and there. He more than wanted it, he needed it and not from just anybody, it had to be Naruto. Those feelings he had for Mizuki were nothing in comparison to what he was feeling for Naruto and he didn't know why. He kept racking his brains thinking up excuses for why he was in love with Naruto he ju- wait, wait, he did not just think that. How could he love someone, a guy none-the-less that he fought with constantly? Someone so annoying that he tried so hard to ignore all these years. None of this made any damn sense; he thought he was losing his mind with confusion.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Naruto gently knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"**Oi, did you drown in there or something?" **

Sasuke jerked back to freezing water pouring over his body.

"**Aaah!" **He yelled at the feeling and twisted the knob, turning the ice water off. Damn he was thinking so deeply that he didn't realize that the water had turned cold.

After hearing the shout Naruto charged into the bathroom, **"What happened, what's wrong?!" **He asked dramatically, but froze when he saw the Uchiha stepping out of the shower.

"**I-uh, I'm, er I didn't mean, it's just…" **Trailing off and looking to the floor, Naruto made to leave the bathroom, but hearing Sasuke speak stopped walking.

"**It's alright dobe, the water just turned cold and I wasn't really paying attention." **

"**Serves you right bastard, you flushed the toilet while I was in the shower!" **Naruto snapped at Sasuke, angry that there wasn't anything really wrong and embarrassing himself again.

"**Stupid teme," **He mumbled as he left the room, shutting the door as he went.

Sasuke had to laugh; the moron is so cute when he humiliates himself, he did feel bad though for worrying him.

The brunette was drying his hair when Naruto knocked on his bedroom door and not waiting for an answer opened it and let himself in.

"**That was awesome and I got it all on tape too."**

"**What?" **Sasuke asked.

"**Spying on the girls, it was fun…" **

"**Oh, oh yeah it was great." **

"**Yeah you sound real thrilled…" **This was beginning to be awkward. **"Well I'm going to sleep then." **

"**Yeah sure, me too." **Sasuke murmured.

"'**Kay, night teme."**

"**Hn. Night dobe" **Sasuke smiled after the blond closed the door softly as he left to his bed on the pull out couch.

--

Lightning crashed outside and the blond nearly jumped out of his skin. He hated storms like these, but he couldn't ask Sasuke if he could sleep with him. No matter how bad he really wanted to do just that.

Sasuke had only just said good night to Naruto and had barley crawled into his enormous bed when he heard the dobe whimpering in the living room. He wanted so badly to just hold the blond in his arms until the storm past, but he knew it was out of the question. Just when he decided he was going to be depressed about the whole ordeal he heard his door squeak open.

"**Sasuke, it's kind of cold in the living room, you know c-cause the storm so I, I was w-wondering if I could sleep in here?" **

'_Thank you Lord, for my prayers have been answered!' _Sasuke thought as he scooted over in the large bed.

"**Yeah sure, it's not a problem that room always gets cold during a storm." **

'_Muahaha now I can just blame it on the weather! No one will ever decipher the true meaning of this act! Okay maybe I am going a wee bit crazy…' _The brunette thought as his best friend climbed into bed next to him.

Naruto grumbled and flopped around in the bed, **"Sasuke you're taking all the blankets."**

"**Hn." **Was the only answer the blond received from the other boy as he tugged at the blankets.

Sasuke pulled the blankets closer to him, Naruto scooted closer. Again Sasuke pulled the blankets closer to himself and again the dobe followed the blanket.

By the time they finished with the annoying shuffle, which Sasuke was greatly amused by, Naruto was flush against the brunette's side.

"**It's warmer this way." **Sasuke mumbled and turned so that Naruto's cheek was resting next to his chest. He could feel the heat from the other boys blush and smirked. Mission accomplished.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey I'm sorry guys that this chapter took a little while to get up here. I'm still helping my friend move and I've also been feeling a bit under the weather lately so I just haven't been in the right state of mind to write anything. I'll try and get more chapters up soon and also my other stories that I've been sort of working on. I might try my hand at a few song fics…

**A/N: **Yeah um….song fics failed…I ended up moving too. Started working full time….yes all the time and haven't had inspiration for this story in years. But the other day I randomly starting watching Naruto from the beginning and felt the spark again. So I re-read over my story a couple times, listened to Naruto op's and ed's then BAM I was writing! Old school writing too, with pen and a notepad, sitting in front of the tv watching Naruto.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters affiliated with it. I do however, own this slowly progressing story concept and the character that I created.

**The New Girl Ch. 7**

**Sudden Separation**

The next morning Sasuke woke from the most restful sleep he had ever had, with the most pleasant feeling, the warmth of the person he loved.

'_He's so fucking cute when he sleeps, I just want to take him right now. But I think I'll let him sleep, maybe I'll make him some breakfast in bed. Yeah that sounds good, I'll do that.' _

Now that he actually thought about it that was the first time he didn't wake up in the middle of the night because of the nightmares. Wait… he didn't even have those nightmares last night! Almost every night Sasuke would wake up in a cold sweat, dreaming of the night his brother Itachi killed his entire clan and left him alive. Most of those nights he never could go back to sleep either; he would sit and try to think of the reason why his brother left only him alive.

Okay he needed to stop thinking about that right now, it was making him feel angry and he didn't want Naruto to wake to an angry Uchiha. Right well to the kitchen then; he gently pulled his arm out from underneath Naruto's head and climbed out of the bed. He dressed at the foot of the bed, watching Naruto sleep…quite loudly. He knew Naruto snored, but damn he was rattling the whole bed!

'_Oh well, I still love the dobe, I'll just have to make sure I fall asleep before he does so I don't have to listen to him.'_

FREEZE! '_Did I just imply that he would be sleeping with me more often? That would be nice, but I doubt the dobe would want to, let alone stay at my house ever after last night. I'm surprised he didn't sneak out and race home as fast as he could after I fell asleep.' _

He walked down the hallway toward the kitchen still thinking those thoughts and mumbling to himself.

'_I think I'll make French toast, yeah that sounds good. I hope Naruto likes this type of breakfast food. That would suck if I made him something he hates. Heh that was such a dirty word… suck.'_

He hummed quietly to himself as he cooked the French toast, eggs and bacon, moving soundlessly around the kitchen as he did. _'Hn, smells pretty good if I do say so myself' _he smiled at the corny phrase.

Naruto woke with a jolt, his eyes snapping opening. _'Wow what a strange dream!' _he thought. He yawned as he crawled out of the large bed, then realizing that Sasuke wasn't in the bed headed out of the room.

He smelled bacon and eggs and his stomach growled angrily. _'Smells good...'_

He meandered into the kitchen just as Sasuke was piling the food onto some plates.

**"Morning sunshine," **Sasuke said smiling at the blond. He set the plates down at the table and went to grab some silverware.

**"Morning," **Naruto mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting down at the table.

As soon as Sasuke handed Naruto his silverware he dug in, scarfing down the hot eggs, bacon and French toast like he was a starved homeless man having his first meal in days.

**"Maybe I should have made more," **Sasuke murmured as he sat down and started to eat his own food.

**"It's really good, thank you," **Naruto said, wiping his mouth with the napkin Sasuke had set next to his plate.

"**Hn, you're welcome dobe." **Sasuke mumbled as he took a drink of his OJ. **"So…um what did you want to do today?"**

Naruto blinked and stared at Sasuke confused. _'What do you have in mind?' _he thought with a little smirk.

"**I uh do…." **The blond began, but was stopped short when his phone rattled off with a rather annoying ringtone. **"I should get that…" **he trailed off.

'_Damn of all the things to happen!' _Naruto mentally screamed.

"**Huh, Iruka sensei? Yeah, good morning…nani? A mission?" **

Sasukes heart sank hearing the conversation and the direction in which it was heading.

A mission meant that Naruto would be away for who knew how long. Away from Sasuke and any chance there could be for them. Time apart would certainly leave them both enough time to think things through rationally and the brunet doubted that was a good thing.

"**Yeah I'll be there soon. Yeah I'm leaving now." **Sasuke heard the phone snap shut and Naruto dragging his feet back to the kitchen.

The brunet tried to put on a clueless facade.

Naruto sat back down at the table and downed his orange juice before speaking. His mouth was suddenly dry with a foul taste.

"**That was Iruka sensei….I uh guess I have a mission and I was chosen specifically for it." **He stopped and sighed, closing his cerulean eyes. **"He didn't give me details and I'm supposed to go meet him right away. Which probably means the mission might take some time."**

He opened his eyes again to look into Sasukes eyes, hoping for some kind of reaction. As if he was expecting the brunet to tell him not to go.

Sasuke blinked a few times, **"Well that's great, congratulations. I guess I'll see you when you return?" **He phrased the last part as a question, unsure of how the blond was feeling.

"…**.yeah…okay..I'll see you when I get back then." **He pushed away from the table, almost a little too roughly and stood up.

"**Bye Sasuke." **He said turning away from the other boy and walked toward the swinging door of the kitchen.

"**Hn." **Was all the blond heard as he pushed through the door.

Sasuke was in too much shock and didn't move to get up. Instead he sat there as the silent tears began to fall into his lap.

Naruto did not look back as he made his way to the front door as fast as he could manage. As he jerked the door open he sobbed as frustrated tears spilled from his eyes against his will. This time he didn't bother to close the door gently. He let it slam as he forced himself to run from the mansion and put as much distance from his feelings as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So we meet again! I'm glad I'm writing again. I remember who I am now that I've started up again. I love writing and even if it's just garble from my fluff of a mind it still makes me feel complete. And that brings us to the next chapter of the story. I have a feeling that you readers are going to come back to the story slowly seeing as how it's been ages since I've updated. Maybe some of you are no longer even on I hope for the best!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters affiliated with it. I only own this mere fanfic story plot and the character I created….WITH MY MIND LOL!

**The New Girl Ch. 8**

**Just Comfortable?**

It had been a week since Naruto left on his mission and Sasuke had not had a decent nights rest. Every evening the brunet would toss and turn and jolt awake from nightmares of Naruto getting injured or worse. He even had a very disturbing one of his own brother killing Naruto….

"**Sasuke-kun…."**

"**Aaagh!" **Sasuke jumped a good foot out of his chair and landed soundly on the floor at Mizukis feet.

"**I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" **She said quickly in her soft voice.

Sasuke shook his head as he stood up, **"No it's alright. I've just been a little tired lately."**

"**I can tell. I was worried about you." **

Sasukes mouth fell open for a second then snapped shut. He had forgotten about Mizuki, about everyone and everything really. He mentally shook his head, trying to focus.

"**I'm sorry for making you worry. I'll try and be more alert."**

"**Um…" **She shuffled her feet back and forth, twisting her fingers together like she had something else to say. **"I noticed that you've been…distant ever since…well since Naruto left."**

Sasuke was frozen in fear; afraid that he'd been figured out.

"**I mean I don't mean to be nosey, I was just concerned. I know that he's your friend and all…well I just wan…" **

Sasuke laughed out loud this time; relieved that his cover had not been blown.

"**Yes well, that's all it is. Again sorry to worry you."**

His laugh bordered on insanity. Mizuki noticed, but decided it was better not to mention it.

"**I….w-was going to ask you if you'd like to hang out…I-I mean most of the gang was planning on going to the arcade for pizza…and w-well I thought you might want to join us?"**

Sasuke was amazed that Mizuki had noticed his mood. And was even more astounded that she had thought enough to try and cheer him up. He had lost his perspective on things since Naruto had left his mansion that last day.

"**Well we will be at the arcade around 4:30. I hope you'll join us."**

She turned back to Sasuke as she was leaving, her eyes searching, pleading. Then she disappeared around the corner.

Sasuke was at a loss. He had completely forgotten about Mizuki! The one girl he actually had been into…still was…he wasn't sure anymore.

After school he sauntered home and flopped on the couch. He couldn't decide on anything! He wanted desperately to go to the arcade. Just to be with Mizuki. But public affairs weren't really his thing…

'_That's it! I'm through with moping around over that dobe!'_

He splashed cold water on his face, changed his shirt and then headed out the door.

'_I'll spend some time with Mizuki and hopefully I'll come to my senses about this whole "Naruto" thing.'_

He arrived at the arcade at about 5:30 to find the gang getting up from a table. They were nearing some DDR looking game machine. All except Mizuki who still sat at the table alone; looking as if she were deep in thought.

"**Mizuki," **he said softly, sitting down in front of her.

"**Oh, Sasuke! I'm glad you made it, but uh…we ate all the pizza…" **

"**I didn't come here for the pizza." **He said seriously.

Mizuki didn't know why she was blushing so fiercely. She felt like she might faint with all the blood rushing to her face. _'He's so….beautiful and kind..' _She stayed quiet, not sure exactly what to say next. She coughed nervously…** "Well we could go play a game..to-together. I mean if you want."**

"**Whatever you want." **He said smiling genuinely. _'I forgot how cute she was! She's trying so hard to please me too. Oh God what do I do?'_

"**Ok…" **She stood up and brushed crumbs off of her skirt.

Sasukes heart was pounding. His eyes followed her hands each time they brushed over the thin fabric. He had to stop…he had never imagined a woman's body before; never really had the desire to know.

She pointed at an old shooter game. Then turned back and blushed.

"**I-I'm not really good at video games though. So you can't laugh."**

"**Then you're definitely going first." **He said flashing an evil grin.

Mizuki picked up the plastic gun while Sasuke added some quarters to the machine. As soon as the game flashed on Sasuke realized that Mizuki was trembling from head to toe; her hands visibly shaking. It almost seemed as if the plastic gun was too heavy for her tiny frame. Sasuke was baffled how different Naruto and Mizuki were in every way. And how he could like both, wanted both. For the first time in his life he felt…greedy…

"**See I told you that I wasn't very good at this." **She said half laughing, but her eyes were a little glossy.

Sasuke had to muffle a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand.

"**HEEEY! You said you wouldn't laugh!"**

This time he laughed so loudly that a few kids turned to glare at them. Mizukis eyes fell to the floor and she pouted her lips like she might cry.

'_Crap I didn't mean to make her sad; although she does play that damsel in distress thing pretty well.' _Sasuke was almost…turned on by the whole scene.

He sighed and put more quarters into the machine. Before Mizuki could say or do anything he had his arms wrapped around her. His large hands were clasped over her small ones, steadying the gun. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and a few of his long stray hairs were caressing her shoulder. She shivered, this time for Sasuke.

He mentally groaned. _'Why does it feel so easy with Mizuki? It feels amazing, but at the same time there is no gut wrenching nerves. It was just comfortable. Sexy as hell and he wasn't going to deny that he was turned on, but it was still..just comfortable.' _

The game started and Mizuki jumped a little, the action forcing her body flush against Sasukes. He stayed calm, on the outside at least, and began shooting the various things on the screen.

"**See…" **he coughed his mouth suddenly very dry. **"You just have to steady yourself. Breathe in when you aim and out when you shoot. It's like a rhythm." **

Mizuki could hardly hear him over the blood rushing through her veins. His body was so solid and warm.

"**Well well well what do we have here?" **Sakura crowed as she galloped toward them, eyes wild with intrigue.

Sasuke lowered the gun, but didn't shove away from Mizuki like she had expected him to. Instead he squeezed her hands reassuringly before releasing his hold on her.

Sakura noticed and doing something un-Sakura like said nothing. She was so jealous that her heart was aching, but she was resigned, for now, to give up on Sasuke. Sai had asked her out a couple of days ago and she decided she was going to say yes. She didn't have the same feelings for Sai like she had for Sasuke. But he was sweet and seemed to really like her. She waved bye energetically then ran off again.

It looked as though the gang had decided to take off, leaving them behind.

Mizuki had not noticed until Sakura had left that Sasukes hand was lingering right above her hip, close to the small of her back. She trembled again and not able to stand the closeness any longer took a step back.

"**Um…I should get home." **She said the words barely louder than a whisper.

Sasuke nodded, **"I'll walk you."**

As they were walking down the street Mizuki asked if Sasuke wanted to hang out again sometime.

"**I'd really like that," **he said not looking up. **"Maybe you could come over and watch a movie.." **he trailed off. He forgot he wasn't talking to Naruto and wasn't sure how Mizuki was going to respond now.

Mizuki was blushing so much that her slender neck and shoulders were turning pink as well.

"**Yes." **She said almost breathless this time.

Sasuke sighed internally; relieved that she didn't freak out, but also afraid of the implications of something like that. Mizuki and Sasuke watching a movie alone…in his mansion where they would be ALONE!


End file.
